


Sweeney Todd - Un cieco dannato in cerca del nulla

by Algedi



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Horror, Italiano | Italian, Splatter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le quattro drabble sono indipendenti l'una dall'altra: sono state scritte in periodi diversi, si ispirano a emozioni diverse e si collocano n momenti diversi. L'unico aspetto che accomuna le parti di questa raccolta è la splatterosa presenza di sangue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweeney Todd - Un cieco dannato in cerca del nulla

**Author's Note:**

> Le quattro drabble sono indipendenti l'una dall'altra: sono state scritte in periodi diversi, si ispirano a emozioni diverse e si collocano n momenti diversi. L'unico aspetto che accomuna le parti di questa raccolta è la splatterosa presenza di sangue.

**#1**  
Il sangue sgorga a fiotti dalla gola squarciata di Mr. Morgan, e non un segno di ribrezzo né un ghigno compiaciuto solcano il viso di Todd, quella disgraziata creatura maledetta da Dio.  
Il piede del dannato barbiere preme il pedale, e il corpo del suo cliente, ormai cadavere rosso di vendetta scivola giù per quel truce canale di morte, fratturandosi in maniera scomposta sotto la pressione dell'impassibile sguardo di Sweeney. Le ombre scure che cerchiano gli occhi dell'assassino paiono essere odio liquido, colato da quelle inesauribili fonti di fredda follia che sono i suoi bulbi oculari.  
Sweeney Todd sembra un demonio, ma non è altro che un disperato.   
  
  
**#2**   
Sweeney Todd non aveva mai notato la sciupata somiglianza tra l'accattona folle e la sua bella moglie. Eppure, sotto gli spessi strati di stanchezza, povertà e solitudine di quella miserabile forma di vita, si nascondeva la donna che gli aveva riempito l'insipido cuore durante i lunghi anni di sofferenza; ma Sweeney Todd si rese conto di ciò solamente nell'istante in cui i suoi occhi non furono più capaci di vedere, coperti dal nero velo della morte. E' così, pochi secondi prima di spirare, al cieco dannato di Fleet Street venne inflitta la più terribile delle agonie: il senso di colpa.   
  
  
**#3**   
"Benjamin Barker!"Sweeney gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva, calando lo strumento lucente sul corpo del bastardo che gli aveva rovinato la vita.   
Quando la scintillante lama del rasoio penetrò nella carne del giudice Turpin, Todd si sentì come se stesse ammazzando il suo doloroso passato, come se con quel gesto folle e violento potesse distruggere tutto il male che provava. Vedendo il volto dell'uomo odiato schizzato di rosso, il barbiere divenne euforico: colpì ancora l'inerme collo di quel cane, mentre il sangue della sua vittima gli colava sul volto.  
Il sapore ferruginoso del liquido scarlatto gli lambì le labbra, e Sweeney pensò alla ragazza che Turpin non avrebbe più ammirato. E gioì.   
  
  
**#4**  
I denti di Sweeney si serrarono con forza quando gettò il corpo palpitante di Mrs. Lovett nelle fiamme. Preso da un inarrestabile furore, chiuse la grata metallica e godette nel vedere la sagoma infuocata della vicina e nel sentire i suoi orribili strilli di agonia.   
Il forno incandescente inflisse alla donna un'infinita tortura, ma ancor più grande fu il dolore straziante di Sweeney, resosi un demonio per colpa della sua cecità e, soprattutto, resosi l'assassino della tanto amata moglie.   
L'anima di Sweeney Todd si sgretolò fra i ringhi ruggenti della sua sofferenza e fra i capelli biondi e sporchi di un'accattona.

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - Mr Morgan è un nome scelto totalmente a caso.   
> #2 - Sweeney Todd si rende conto che la donna morta è sua moglie prima di uccidere Mrs. Lovett, quindi qulche minuto prima di morire, ma per me ne ha avuto piena consapevolezza soltanto quando l'ha tenuto fra le braccia poco prima di spirare; il senso di colpa non è dato solo dall'aver ammazzato la donna che ha amato con tutto se stesso, ma, soprattutto, dal fatto che l'ha avuto per tanto tempo sotto il naso senza riconoscerla; ho definito il barbiere cieco sostanzialmente per due motivi: il primo è che, come detto, la morte incombente gli ha appannato gli occhi, impedendoli di mettere a fuoco e vedere; il secondo riguarda tutto il tempo durante il quale non ha riconosciuto sua moglie.   
> #3 - Sweeney non pensa a Johanna come a sua figlia, lui ci pensa godendo nel sapere che Turpin non la vedrà più.   
> #4 - L'accattona è chiaramente la moglie Lucy.


End file.
